Discordante
by Urara Uchiha
Summary: Ella no era como los demás, inclusive podría decirse que era todo lo contrario a su target, pero esa era la misma razón por la que quería conquistarla. [SasuIno] [RTN y AU].


_Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sama._

 _Aviso:_ _Este fic participa_ _de la actividad_ _Amigo Secreto del foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas._

 _Aclaración:_ _RTN. AU._

* * *

 **Discordante**

 **Capítulo 1: Target.**

Él jamás se había interesado en ella, apenas si recordaba que hubieran pasado toda la Academia en el mismo aula. Se trataba de un ser invisible para Sasuke, pero que ahora contra todo pronóstico había cobrado una importancia mayor a la de cualquier otra chica que le hubieran puesto en frente antes —o más o menos—, sobre todo porque ella ni si quiera tuvo que ponérsele en frente para llamar su atención e iniciar lo que él llamaría una "gran conquista", de esas elaboradas y que quizá le costarían más que una simple rosa.

Ella jamás había intentando abrazarlo, besarlo, coquetearle o si quiera entablar conversación con él, parecía que inclusive intentaba eludirlo cada que se encontraban a metros de distancia, tratando de desviar su camino hacia los atajos más cercanos al verlo caminar hacia ella de lejos. Quizá el hecho de intentar resistir a sus encantos fue lo que lo impulsó a intentar enamorarla, pero aún así no lograba entender porqué de todas las mujeres que podría tener o ya tenía, Ino había resultado ser la afortunada que logró mantener su atención por más de dos días consecutivos.

Mientras tomaba el desayuno que le había preparado su hermano con suma seriedad, Sasuke intentó volver a evaluar la situación en la que se encontraba. Si bien no era fea, no tenía la gracia y sensualidad de otras, pero re-pensándolo en aquél momento, se daba cuenta de que esa era exactamente lo que la hacía distinta y por ende, más interesante que el resto de las muchachas.

La consideraba bonita a su manera, sí, le gustaba su cabello rubio y de seguro detrás de esa larga y modesta falda se encontraban una buenas curvas. O lo averiguaría luego con más puntualidad.

Itachi, aunque sin demostrarlo, sintió bastante extraño el comportamiento de su hermano, la seriedad no era una actitud que soliera utilizar con él y mucho menos por las mañanas un día antes de empezar el instituto.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó sentándose en frente suyo.

—Hay una chica...

—¿Otra más? —bromeó.

Su hermanito solo cerró los ojos, intentando contener su risa poco apropiada para la situación en la que se encontraba y así poder continuar explicándole su problema.

—Voy a conquistarla —aseguró—. Pero ella es algo terca.

La comadreja alzó las cejas, nadie había osado rechazar a su hermano menor desde el particular caso de Hyuuga Hinata, que finalmente terminó en una simple cita en la que al final ninguno de los dos mostró demasiado interés, después de todo era sabido que ella estaba detrás de Menma hacía años. Debía de ser una joven muy singular si no le prestaba atención a Sasuke, o tal vez era lesbiana. Aunque aquello le causó gracia, era demasiada la curiosidad que sentía, por lo que se abstuvo de reírse.

—¿Cómo se llama la chica en cuestión? —preguntó.

—Yamanaka I-...

Lamentablemente, antes de que pudiera terminar de pronunciar su nombre, Itachi se ahogó con su té verde y tosió unos minutos entre risas. Una vez que pudo salir de su estupefacción, miró sonriendo a su otouto, que hacía uno de sus típicos pucheros mientras fruncía el ceño.

—¿No me dijiste una vez que esa era la nerd de tu clase?

—¡Yo nunca dije eso! —chilló mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. Además, ¿y qué si lo es? —dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

—Pues, no es por nada, pero no sería específicamente tu target —aseguró.

Sabía que no era el tipo de chica el menor solía conquistar, las eran más aquellas que lo ojeaban de manera sugerente y en su mayoría, estaban en la cúspide de la popularidad de aquél afamado instituto.

—Y dime, ¿desde cuándo le pones atención a ella?

—Desde que Shikamaru me dijo que era la única chica que yo no había conquistado del salón —contestó simplemente—. Osea, desde anteayer.

Más allá de como fuera o como no fuera aquella tal Yamanaka, le interesaba —o inclusive, preocupaba— la razón por la que su hermano le daba mucha más importancia al número de mujeres a las que engatusaba, que a sus notas, algo que más de una vez le costó casi reprobar alguna que otra materia. Era bastante curioso ese ánimo competitivo casi interminable, como si ser el número uno en todo era lo único que lo hacía levantarse de la cama, pues no parecía interesarse en otra cosa, desde los deportes, los retos y ahora, la cantidad de niñas seducidas/corazones rotos que podía llegar a conseguir.

Ahora se trataba de algo un poco más extremo, que sería la estúpida necesidad de saber con toda certeza que absolutamente todas las féminas de su salón se echen, o se hayan echado ya, a sus brazos. Sintió que debía de hablarle, pero quedaba poco tiempo para llevarlo a la escuela. Suspiró.

—Eres todo un misterio, hermanito.

—Lo dices como si tú no hubieras hecho lo mismo que yo cuando ibas a la academia —bromeó sonriente—. Y no intentes negarlo, Kisame ya me lo contó todo. —dijo levantándose y yéndose a poner el uniforme.

—Maldito pseudo-pez —masculló.

Cuando el menor salió de su habitación con el uniforme, que según él lo hacía parecer un pasante o perito mercantil, ambos salieron del departamento y mientras iban en el auto, ya con los pocos minutos de seriedad de Sasuke terminados, se acomodó en el asiento y tuvo la sensación de que ese día iba a ser bastante interesante.

—Me pregunto a cuántas mujeres has subido a este auto.

—Cállate —bufó el mayor.

.

* * *

.

Ruidosos gritos de ex-compañeras saludándose, ansiosas por su reencuentro, bolitas de papel que volaban de aquí para allá, definitivamente era un típico inicio de clases más. Para colmo, como todos los años, ella estaba sentada en su pupitre, con el cabello bien recogido como lo dictaba el reglamento —exceptuando un mechón de cabello que cubría la mitad de su cara—, quieta y bien derecha, sin soltar sus libros por nada del mundo.

A un costado, Menma estaba sentado, fulminando a todos con la mirada y de esa manera, evitando que alguien se sentara cerca suyo. Nadie sabía explicar porqué a aquél muchacho le gustaba tanto la soledad. Mientras que al otro lado, se encontraban todos los muchachos de su clase, entre ellos, el más llamativo, el que reía y hablaba más fuerte que todos, Sasuke. El pelinegro parecía ser que le caía bien a todos y enamoraba a todas, inclusive podía sentarse al lado de Menma y que este lo soportara por unos cuantos minutos.

Se le quedó viendo, pues era tan bello, simpático, popular... Tan inalcanzable. Oh, y no debía de olvidar que se trataba de un Don Juan, justamente de la clase que ella detestaba, quizá esa era la única cosa que odiaba de él.

—Qué linda vista, ¿no? —Le dijo, sonriéndole, al momento en que se dio cuenta de que lo miraba—. Cuando gustes, puedes inspeccionar más de cerca. —pronunció en voz alta y con firmeza, mientras guiñaba el ojo.

Enrojeció al menos tres tonos y volvió a clavar su mirada en el pupitre. Podría jurar que escuchaba el crujir de dientes de todas sus compañeras presentes en el salón, pero por suerte, Shikamaru comenzó a bromear en medio de aquél abrumador silencio que había creado la declaración de Sasuke, y todos volvieron a sus respectivas actividades.

Delante suyo se encontraba Sakura, con muchas otras chicas, entre ellas Tenten y Karin, maquilladas de forma poco sutil, con la falda demasiado corta y algunas llevaban la camisa escotada. No se veían mal, pero Ino seguía sin entenderlas, pues la sensualidad no parecía ser algo a lo que debían echar mano justo en el primer día de instituto, habiendo profesores y siendo el estudio la razón por la que se encontraban allí.

La pelirrosa se acercó a ella sonriente como siempre, simulando que le caía bien, odiándola por su forma de vestir y ser, pero mostrándose amable y correcta de todas maneras. Ella hizo lo mismo, lo mejor era evitar problemas.

—Yamanaka Ino —dijo a modo de saludo—, ¿qué tal tus vacaciones?

—Muy bien, gracias por preguntar, Haruno.

Antes de que pudieran continuar con tan "amena" charla, la profesora entró al aula y todos ocuparon sus respectivos lugares. Fue allí, cuando ya estaba a punto de comenzar la clase, que la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y entró Hinata con cara de pocos amigos.

—Tarde, Hyuuga —dijo la profesora Kurenai, la que, de todos los profesores, era la que más hostilidad presentaba con la ojiperla.

—Lo sé —contestó con simpleza.

Se abrió paso entre todos los pupitres y se sentó al lado de la rubia, pues era de las pocas con las que se llevaba bien. Ino le sonrió, podía ser dura y algo violenta, también terca y con el mal hábito de fumar dentro y fuera del instituto, pero en definitiva no era una mala chica cuando la conocías bien.

.

* * *

.

La rubia se hallaba contenta, el primer día y ya había conseguido un diez, sólo se trataba de un examen de diagnóstico, pero igualmente seguía siendo la calificación más alta. Ya había tocado el timbre del descanso y se dirigían al baño, pues Hinata le había pedido que la acompañara a fumar y aunque ella no lo hiciera y le daba terror el hecho de que pudieran descubrirlas, siempre la pelinegra terminaba por convencerla.

Una vez allí, la ojiperla se sentó en un cubículo a fumar mientras Ino estaba frente suyo, vigilando que ningún profesor pasara por allí. Al tener la puerta abierta vio pasar a Shikamaru y a Sasuke, el último hablaba sobre un favor que necesitaba que éste le hiciera. No pudo evitar en lo que el último le había dicho ese día al inicio de la clase, ¿sería que realmente el muchacho que siempre le gustó ahora se había fijado en ella? Suspiró.

—No estarás pensando en ese idiota, ¿o sí? —dijo Hinata, sacándola de su ensimismamiento—. Sabes bien que es el tipo de imbécil que sólo está con mujeres para pasar el rato y que luego se regodea de ello con sus amigos. No caigas tú también en sus juegos, eres más inteligente que eso o al menos eso espero, Ino. —advirtió, para luego dar otra pitada a su cigarro.

—N-no, yo solo... Yo...

—Qué suerte, por un momento creí que realmente sentiste que se había fijado en ti —comentó de manera cruel—. Tú no eres su target, si está haciendo esto de coquetearte frente a toda la clase, es quizá por una apuesta, por aburrimiento o quizá el simple hecho de que quiere experimentar contigo y hacerte sufrir solo por gusto. Conozco su tipo y sé que si consigue lo que sea que quiera de ti, no dudará mucho en descartarte. Piénsalo. —dijo honestamente.

Tuvo que maldecir por dentro al poco tiempo, pues vio el dolor que había causado en la de ojos celestes y no pudo hacer más que negar, no había sido su intención herirla, era de las pocas personas que le importaban y trataba de cuidarla.

—¿No me pediste por favor que fuéramos a la estúpida biblioteca luego de que terminara de fumar? —preguntó tirando la colilla del cigarro al inodoro, para luego tirar la cadena—. Vayámonos antes de que cambie de opinión.

Su amiga sonrió, pues sabía que lo decía a modo de disculpa, y se encaminaron hacia la biblioteca. Era su lugar preferido, pues no había bullicio, ni muchachas superficiales que la miraran extraño por llevar la falda tan larga, ni chicos que lograran ponerla nerviosa y por supuesto, estaba lleno de libros. Aunque la ojiperla lo negara, a ella también le gustaba ir de vez en cuando, no por todo lo que a Ino le agradaba de allí, sino porque mientras la rubia estudiaba o leía alguna historia interesante, de vez en cuando encontraba algún libro que valía la pena, sobre amores no correspondidos, finales tristes y corazones rotos.

La Yamanaka sabía muy bien porqué le gustaban esas historias a su amiga, pero cada vez que intentaba hablarlo, ella se negaba a tocar el tema y cambiaba el rumbo de la conversación con brusquedad.

.

* * *

.

—¡Ni loco haría eso! ¡Me matará! —dramatizó Shikamaru.

—Vamos, no será tan difícil, tú no le harás nada que ella pueda usar como excusa para golpearte —objetó Sasuke—. Sólo debes ir, hablarle de lo que sea que la mantenga entretenida, así yo podré ir a hablar con Ino tranquilamente sin que ella se entrometa. —repasó sonriendo.

—¿Y qué si me pongo en su camino y ella me golpea? ¡Odia que se pongan en su camino! —chilló alejándose—. Ni loco iré a allí. —aseguró.

Si intentaba hablarle estando la Hyuuga, ella lo mandaría a freír espárragos, siendo conocedora de sus intenciones. Debía hallar la forma de que se distrajera y así poder hablar con la rubia, de esa forma si podría seducirla con más tranquilidad.

—Uchiha —llamó un rubio—, debo hablar de algo con Hinata, quizá dure el tiempo que tú necesitas para enamorar a la nerd. —avisó haciendo acto de presencia en el patio y poniéndose delante del pelinegro.

No sabía exactamente porqué lo estaba ayudando, pero a ambos les daba igual, pues cada uno obtendría lo que quería de todas formas. El pelinegro sonrió de lado y chasqueó la lengua, para luego abrazarlo por los hombros.

—Siempre tan oportuno, mi querido Menma —dijo riendo.

Una vez que el rubio se quitó de encima el brazo del Uchiha, se encaminaron hacia donde él sabía que podrían llegar a estar ambas, es decir, la biblioteca o sus al rededores. Efectivamente se encontraron con ellas en un pasillo cercano a la biblioteca, por lo que el de ojos celestes se acercó a paso firme hasta quedar justo en frente de la Hyuuga, frenándola en seco e impidiendo que pudiera seguir avanzando.

Ella pudo disimular muy bien la forma en que le afectaba tenerlo tan cerca.

—¿Qué quieres? —escupió ella.

—Tenemos que hablar.

La rubia se quedó en silencio viendo desde atrás la escena tan sorprendente que alzaba frente suyo, descuidándose a sí misma, tanto que no pudo decir nada cuando el pelinegro la tomó de la muñeca y prácticamente la arrastró hasta la vuelta del pasillo, lejos de la discusión que los otros dos mantenían y dándole paso a la oportunidad de ver como ella se derretía con un par de piropos suyos.

—Ya está —Suspiró—. Sentí que ellos necesitaban algo de privacidad, ¿sabes? Parece ser algo serio —dijo, viendo como la Yamanaka temblaba en frente suyo y lo miraba con una mezcla de pavor y embeleso.

Él estaba allí, ella no podía creerlo, pero él estaba allí frente suyo, hablándole con esa voz tan firme, despreocupada y simpática. Esa era la situación que tanto había querido evitar, porque su nerviosismo le creaba un nudo en la garganta y no dejaba que pronunciara palabra alguna, haciéndola quedar como una tonta, la situación que tanto había querido que se evitase su amiga, pues le había advertido que aunque él fuera muy bonito y todas las frases que salieran de él también, nada bueno podía salir de esto.

Pero simplemente no podía pedirle que se alejara, o ella misma irse de allí. No sabía exactamente porqué.

—Ahora que ya estamos solos, podemos platicar —dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, tomándola de la cintura.

Cuando lo hizo, empezó a bajar sus manos para descubrir que ella tenía unas caderas prominentes y por ende, de seguro unas piernas espectaculares. Mientras que a ella la recorrió una electricidad que casi hace que sus piernas flaqueen.

No podía decir nada, si lo hacía, tartamudearía y quedaría en ridículo o peor, diría alguna incoherencia.

—Te ves hermosa con este uniforme —pronunció galante—. ¿Porqué no hablas? No te morderé... Okey, okey, sólo si tu no me lo pides —bromeó, para luego reír—. ¿Puedo preguntarte si tienes algún problema conmigo? —dijo acercándose hasta pegarse a ella y rosar sus labios—. Cualquier cosa que te disguste de mi, yo puedo resolverla. —habló sobre sus labios, con voz seductora.

Ella suspiró. Podría desmayarse, despertar y volver a perder el conocimiento tres veces si continuaba hablándole así. Pero antes de que continuara esa situación de ensueño para Ino, apareció la ojiperla desde atrás, tomándola por el brazo con brusquedad y jalándola hacia ella.

—¡Si tú y tu amigo con problemas de bipolaridad vuelven a acercársenos, les juro que los mataré! —ladró.

—Oye, tranquila, si estás celosa porque le gusto a tu amiga, no deberías de haberte tomado lo nuestro tan personal, ¿sabes? Sólo platicábamos. —dijo despreocupado.

La Hyuuga soltó a su amiga y tomó al pelinegro del cuello de la camisa y lo puso contra la pared.

—¡Hinata, puedes lastimarlo! —intervino la rubia, preocupada.

—¡Si sigues intentarlo acercarte a ella y herirla será la última persona con la que platiques, porque yo misma te coceré la boca con tanza! —gritó, para luego soltarlo y llevarse a Ino lejos de allí.

.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Lamento muchísimo la tardanza AS, pero aquí tengo finalmente tu regalo. ¡Ojalá te guste **MagicalImli**! Y a los demás que lean esto; Tranquilos, si hay final feliz. Dentro de poco subo el segundo cap.

 **¿Review?**


End file.
